Home Alone! Liz Fulfills Her Deepest Desires?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Liz and home alone and rather...horny for a certain grim reaper. What does she do? Liz x Kid, lemon, oneshot.


Kid was gone, researching some sort of weapon technology with his father. Patty was gone shopping with Tsubaki for who knows what, who knows where. Liz was alone in their apartment on a Saturday evening, and frankly, horny as fuck. She knew neither Kid nor Patty would be home until much later, so she used this fact to her advantage.

She got up from the couch and walked to the room her and Patty shared. In her dresser was a red laced C cup bra and panties to match. Truthfully, she bought them entirely to feel sexy. She stripped and put on the underwear and nothing else.

She walked (or rather strolled) back into the living room area and turned off the television. She flopped onto the couch. She closed her eyes and suddenly, tightly clutched her own breasts, pretending they were someone else's hands. Kid's hands, to be exact. She pushed them upward while keeping a tight clutch. "Oh, Kid..." she moaned.

Quickly, she got bored of the self-fondling of her breasts. She immediately moved her hand to her lower region, shoving her hand into her panties. She took her middle finger and ran it across her own opening and up to her clitoris, making herself moan. She then brought her middle finger back down and inserted it inside herself. She threw her head back at the sensation. Then, she added her index finger. She imagined they were Kid's fingers, pumping in and out of her. "Oh...ungh...Kid!" she moaned perhaps a little too loudly.

Kid walked down the hallway towards the apartment door, mumbling to himself. "Stupid father. Doesn't he know that research into weapons is useless if he doesn't plan to build them symmetrically?" He approached the door and angrily searched his pockets for his keys. He pulled them out, but before he put it into the lock he heard a throaty noise from inside the apartment. "Oh...ungh...Kid!" it said. 'Wait, was that Liz? What was she doing?' Several thoughts raced through his mind at once. His prior anger melted and was replaced with curiosity. He tried peeking through the hole in the door, but that was useless. He slowly and stealthily but his key in the door and unlocked it.

Liz didn't seem to notice.

She picked up her pace and fingered herself as fast as her fingers would go. She didn't see him; she had her focus elsewhere, even though he was standing right there, mouth wide open, a single drop of blood dripping from his nose. "Ungh, Kid!" She moaned as she reached her climax.

'She was...thinking about me...while...while masturbating...' was all Kid could think. 'She was moaning my name. My name..."

He continued to stand there stupidly. 'Oh, crap, she'll notice me soon!' He thought. But it was too late.

"Kid!" She screamed upon spotting him. "How long were you standing there?" she asked, panicked. "L-long enough..." he answered. Things got quiet and painfully awkward.

"You're looking...symmetrical..." he said. Liz just stared at him. "...perfectly symmetrical." he added. Like any other guy would, he was becoming aroused at the sight of strikingly symmetrical Liz in front of him, masturbating to the thought of him but moments ago. He became a lustful zombie. His golden-yellow eyes became half-lidded as he approached the embarrassed, hardly dressed weapon girl. She began moving to the other side of the couch as he got closer, scared of his intentions. She drew her knees to her chest.

Kid got on the other end of the couch and gradually advanced towards her. Once he reached her, he spread apart her legs to reach her face. Without words, he sat on his knees, between her legs, and kissed her. She started to become comfortable with the situation. Very comfortable. She wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed a hold of his tie, pulling him closer. He put his hands on the armrest behind her. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. Their tongues wrestled. He abruptly halted the quick speed of his tongue then slowly licked the underside of her tongue, which for some reason, turned her on immensely. They weren't even 'touching' and she began getting very wet.

They moved lower down the couch so Liz could stretch her legs and Kid could get on top of her. Before they continued, Kid began stripping. "Whoa, you're getting naked too?" She asked. "You can't have one partner in their underwear and one wearing a superb suit. It's...asymmetrical." He said almost reluctantly. Liz gave him the 'are you serious' expression, but said nothing. She knew she couldn't stop him...not that she wanted to. She wanted to see him. She wanted to see him, minus the formality. He stripped until he was in his boxers, which were black with skulls on them. 'Wow...' She thought.

Kid proceeded to kiss her again, now on top of her. He lowered himself slightly and began grinding his increasingly hard cock against her soaked panties. The first stroke was a test. Upon the feeling, she moaned deeply into his mouth. This was all he needed to confirm the pleasure he was bringing her. Or more or less, the teasing. The portrayal of pure want and lust. The second stroke was more rough, creating friction. Their kiss broke. "Kid..." she said, eyes closed, "please..."

Kid began planting kisses along her jawline. He reached his hands around her back and began to unhook her bra. She arched her back a little, giving him more room. The bra came off relatively easily and he tossed it onto the floor. For a moment, he just stared at her breasts. "...Kid? What is it? Are you staring because I'm asymmetrical or something?" She asked. "No, no! You're perfectly symmetrical...it's just..." he trailed off. "Just what?" she said with just a touch of impatience. "I just...I don't know how to handle them in a symmetrical manor." he stated finally. "Are you serious?" she said. "Just grab them!" She said, now fully impatient. With that, he grabbed both of her breasts at the same time. He loved the feeling of them. He squeezed, causing Liz to moan. His name escaped her throat lustfully. "Kid..."

Hearing his name from her, like this, by him...made him get harder. If that was even possible.

He began sucking at her neck then trailed his hot tongue to her collarbone. He licked and sucked along the length of her collarbone before he began to trail his tongue down her torso, between her breasts, and down her stomach. Once he reached her panties, he tore them off like they didn't deserve to exist...almost like they were asymmetrical. Once they were off, he was face-level with her pussy. Before going any further, he looked up at her face, not to check for approval, but to show her the lustful smirk on his face, indicated his intentions.

Abruptly, he trailed his hot, wet tongue forcefully along her soaking pussy and up to her clit. "Agh! Kid!" she moaned with surprise. "D-don't stop!" He lapped at the pleasure-sensitive nerves before trailing his tongue back down and shoving it into her pussy. "Kid!" she screamed. He shoved it in and out inside of her quickly, intensely building at the pleasure already accumulating inside her. "Ungh...ah...Kid..." she moaned as she got closer to the edge, her face hot and blushing. "I'm...I-I'm coming-!" She said as she released with another loud moan.

Kid climbed back on top of Liz and began making out with her, letting her taste herself, which tasted surprisingly pleasant. Good, along with the taste of Kid's mouth.

Liz then realized that Kid needed release, too. She pulled on the waistband of his boxers and removed them, freeing his thoroughly hardened dick. He kissed her again, his cock against her pussy. Liz pulled away and moaned with half-lidded lust-filled eyes, "Kid...fuck me...please..." she begged the grim reaper. He just smirked lightly and aligned his dick with her wet, waiting pussy.

Kid checked her eyes for approval before entering her. She nodded slowly. Carefully, he gradually stuck his cock into her warmth, inch by inch. It was painful at first for Liz, but she was too lustful to notice much pain. He slowly continued until the rest of himself was inside her before speaking quietly, "T-there. That's all of it..." He was so quiet, it was almost inaudible. He pulled out before forcefully shoving himself back in. It caught Liz off guard. "Kid!" she moaned loudly. He began thrusting into her a little faster, savoring the feeling of her tight, hot walls around his hardened cock. "L-Liz...you're so tight...a-and...sy-symmetrical..." he moaned. He wrapped his arms around her back and grabbed onto her shoulders, forcing her torso down onto him in time with his thrusts. "K-Kid...ungh...h-harder...faster..." she spoke, her face rising with heat and her expression with utter passion. Kid abided by her lustful requests and picked up his pace. He changed his angle so he could fuck her harder; at an angle where he could see her face better. "AGH! K-Kid!" she moaned in surprise. "L-Liz...ungh...I'm g-going to-" Kid moaned. "D-do it..." she said both under her breath and out of breath. With one final thrust, he plunged deep inside of her and released his hot seed. "KID!" She screamed as the feeling of his liquid orgasm inside of her sent her over the edge. He caught his breath before pulling out of her.

"Yay!" a voice said from across the room. "PATTY?" the two said in unison. She was jumping up and down and clapping. "How long have you been there?" "Oh!" she giggled. "Since about the time you put your penis in her vagina! Really sexy, sis!" 


End file.
